The right kind of wrong
by TheLegend92
Summary: It has been alright until she made one mistake. Hermione fall in love with the wrong person


It has been alright until she made one mistake. Hermione fall in love with the wrong person. That was what Harry and Ron were thinking. They blame her for loving the enemy. But she can't control if she loves him or not. Enyoed

It has just happened. She felt like crying as soon as her best friends get to know it. She ignored them for about three days now. She hated the way they were looking at her.

The distance and disgust in their eyes were too much for her.

"Don't look like this at me", she said in the middle of the great hall. Everyone turned around to see what was going to happen between them.

"Why?" was the only thing that Harry and Ron were asking.

"It is not my fault", she tried. But they only made a despicable sound. "You know what? Go to your little guy, so you can get what you need little whore", Ron spit out.

Hermione's eyes widen in realization. "How dare you to say something bad like that to me?" she yelled angrily. "Don't tell me you two haven't shagged now?" mocked Harry and looked at her like she was dirty.

Before anyone could look she had slapped both of them. With tears in her eyes she spins round and storm away. Just two inches before she would vanish in the cold night her feet stopped. Bitterness filled her eyes when she looked a last time at her ex best friends.

"If you will say something like that ever again I will show you why I'm the smartest witch that Hogwarts have seen in years", she growled angrily.

Outside she walked towards the forbidden forest. There she could be alone. Not that someone was going to search for her.

She sobbed dryly, but no tear had left her eyes. She didn't want to cry until she found someone who would be by her side. She already walked a few minutes in the Forest and still she hadn't found the one she was searching for.

Behind her she heard foot steps. She tensed and yelled at herself that she has been silly to go without her wand to a place like this!

Suddenly the sounds stopped in front of her. She screamed when someone said "_Lumos_" and a small light appeared.

She jumped away and let out a small gasp when she realized that it was only Draco Malfoy.

"You freaked me out you idiot!"

"Slow down Granger. It's not like that I'm here to hurt you."

Suspiciously she looked at him. "Why then?"

Uncomfortable he gave her a short glance. "I wanted to know if you are alright."

"Yeah the hell I'm alright. My best friends called me a whore just because I fell in love with a Slytherin. It is not like I'm in love with You-know-who!"

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and soft sobers escaped her. "They hated me for no reason!" She jumped to him and hugged him. With a shocked expression Draco looked at the girl, who was sobbing in his robe. Slowly he patted her back.

"So Pothead and his red dog haven't realized that the war is over and Slytherin is not that bad?"

She hit him at his chest. "It's not the problem that it is a Slytherin you know. It's a problem about the person himself." Embarrassing silences grow between the two of them. Hermione was too frightened to say another word. Maybe she said too much.

Draco figured out who the person probably be. "So they think the guy is such a bad guy that he is not worse to be with you?"

"I don't care anymore. They are idiots. It is my life and my love. If they think this was a bad thing they will not be allowed to care about something like this ever again!" she yelled.

Annoyed he glared at her. "You don't have to yell. My ears are good enough."

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Who?"

Confused she stared at him. "Who is the Slytherin you love? Probably I figured it out already, but since I'm not sure about it…"

Suddenly her cheeks were covered in red. "It's somehow embarrassing to tell you. You will laugh if I tell you", she muttered under her breath.

Without looking at him directly she knew that he was smirking. "Come on! I promise not to laugh!" Suspiciously she played with his robe. "I swear." Honest was written all over his face.

The puppy look defeated her. With a big sighed she cursed him. Why the hell was this guy so dame good looking?

He doesn't understand the name she was mumbling a second ago when he frowned.

"Did you hear me you jerk?" she asked furiously.

"Yes", he lied and looked even more confused when she hit him. "Then why don't' you say a thing? This is not better then laughing!" she screamed.

Maybe he should say to her that he hasn't listen?

He wanted to try his luck. "I'm not laughing because there is nothing funny about your crush on Blaise Zabini."

Nervously he glared at her. If this wasn't the right name she would hex him in the next week.

Hermione's jaw dropped. He hasn't listened to her! There she was, telling him that it was Draco Malfoy himself and he was talking about Zabini!

"You weren't listening at all!"

"How could I? I couldn't understand what you were saying woman!" Annoyed he turned away. He hardly made one step when she yelled, that it was him not Blaise Zabini.

His whole body stiffened.

She was talking about him? Then why hasn't he noticed her crush earlier?

"Please say something. Do something, but don't stay quiet", she pleaded.

He whirled around and his lips tasted the sweetness of her lips.

She answered this kiss with so much longing that it felt like heaven. He didn't know how long he waited for this. It didn't matter anymore because he finally got what he wanted for so long. She intensifies this kiss. With all her heart she knew this was the place where she belongs to.

This was just the right kind of wrong.

_I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
